Tales From the Citadel
"The Ricklantis Mixup" is the seventh episode of the third season of Rick and Morty. It's the twenty-eighth episode of the series overall. It premiered on September 10th. It's written by Ryan Ridleyhttps://twitter.com/ryanridley/status/894440632319492096. Synopsis Atlantis, we are coming! A nice little self-contained episode about Atlantis is waiting for the audience. Plot As Rick and Morty prepare to go to Atlantis, they're interrupted by a Rick and Morty pair looking for donations to the Citadel Rebuild fund. Our Rick and Morty refute the possibility of donation with hostility, pointing out that our Rick was the one to destroy it in the first place, and the pair leave. The scene then cuts to show a fully-fledged, well-developed Citadel, which has extended beyond being a mere government into the territory of being a (mostly) functional society consisting only of Ricks and Mortys. The Citadel makes quick work of recuperating from Rick's attempted destruction of it, with workers restructuring its foundation, commuters proceeding with their work and an election going on. Contention surrounds the fact that a Morty has decided to run a political campaign, with the news anchor Ricks sardonically and aggressively defaming him on the news, leading Campaign Manager Morty to suggest that Politician Morty withdraw from the race. Despite this, Politician Morty refuses. Meanwhile, a Morty Lives Matter rally/protest is occurring on the streets. Here, a newly recruited cop Rick is surprised to discover that he has been paired with a jaded and critical Cop Morty, who possesses anti-Morty sentiments and tasers any Morty that gets close to his car, calling them such slurs as "yellow-shirts," (much to the surprise of Cop Rick). Despite being called out, Cop Morty digresses that no one cares about broken codes or corruption. The pair are called to attend to a robbery committed in "Mortytown," a ghetto populated by Mortys who, for some reason or another, were deemed unsuitable for pairing with another Rick. While this occurs, a Morty school is in session, where Mortys are being educated on how to act when they are reassigned a new Rick. After the lesson, they are told they will graduate and be assigned a new Rick the following day. Hearing this, Lizard Morty, Glasses Morty and Fat Morty are encouraged by Slick Morty to make the most of their small amount of time left together by going to the "wishing portal." The four eventually agree to embark on the journey together. As this takes place, a factory producing Simple Rick's wafers (wafers doused in the psychic resonance of Simple Rick and his memory of having spent time with a young Beth on her birthday), the Rick who would later become the Factory Terrorick (Rick J-22) is passed by for a promotion in favour of Cool Rick (K-83). Meanwhile, Cop Rick and Cop Morty arrive in Mortytown to investigate the reported robbery, where Cop Rick learns more about the resident Mortys and what conditions they live with. The pair question the Morty Mart Manager Morty, who describes the robbers' appearance as four normal-looking Mortys. Whilst Cop Rick attempts to attain more information, Cop Morty uses his Morty-like nature to attempt to get some insider information from some vandalising Mortys. After the vandalising Mortys criticise him on his uniform and his relation to Rick, Cop Morty snaps, forcefully interrogating them and learning that a group called the "Mortytown Locos" were the ones who committed the crime. Cop Rick, shocked at Cop Morty's ignorance for codes, is ordered to get back into the car. During this, the Presidential Election Campaign has commenced, with the candidate Ricks all providing their own solutions to issues currently surround the Citadel. When time comes for Morty to offer his solution to the social divide between Ricks and Mortys, he is mocked by his rivals. However, he answers with clarity and delivers the conclusion that the great divide is a result of the death of the Citadel, and that the main solution is recognising how there are many Ricks and Mortys who believe in the Citadel's prosperity and success, as opposed to those who don't. As the crowd responded with great applause, Campaign Manager Morty is amazed by Politician Morty's success, to which Politician Morty responds by firing him. As Politician Morty delivers his message, Rick J-22 manages to snap in rage, killing the Regional Manager Rick and forcing himself to retreat into the Simple Rick's Factory's Flavour Core with an unconcious Simple Rick, locking the room around him. As he is shown trapped in room, SWAT Team Ricks begin to swarm the building, attempting to negotiate and rationalise with Rick J-22, to which there is no success. As Campaign Manager Morty watches the event unfold on the TV from a bar, the news coverage switches back towards the highly-likely victory for Politician Morty and his speeches. Displaying his negative feelings of the situation, Campaign Manager Morty is then confronted by Investigator Rick, who delivers some secret files and warns him that he should be fearful of what is to come. In Mortytown, the Mortytown Locos are also watching the same speeches, as Bootleg Portal Chemist Rick is attempting to create Bootleg Portal Fluid for inter-dimensional transport. At the same time, Cop Rick and Cop Morty break down the door, apprehending three of the Mortytown Locos. Bootleg Portal Chemist Rick attempts to escape through his own portal fluid, only to be killed due to issues of its bootleg-nature. Cop Rick then scouts around upstairs to find the fourth member of the Mortytown Locos, who plays with Rick's sympathy and stab him in the shoulder. Rick quickly shoots the fourth member, and Cop Morty comforts Rick, saying that it is alright to trust Mortys, but only the right ones. As Rick leaves to get healed, Cop Morty then destroys the building. Meanwhile, Lizard Morty, Glasses Morty, Slick Morty and Fat Morty attempt to take some mega fruit, only to be chased off into a stream by an angry Mega Fruit Farmer Rick and his robot dog. As time turns to night, the group then gather around a campfire, where they converse over their wishes. Slick Morty, however, presents negative, dramatic opinion, causing to comfort him by clarifying that he is more than just a dramatic person. Whilst this occurs, Politician Morty leaves Hard Rick Cafe to a large crowd of Ricks and Mortys who are excited over his recent statements. Within this crowd, Politician Morty spots his former Campaign Manager Morty, who swiftly and unemotionally shoots Politician Morty in the chest, causing him to bleed and lose conciousness. Campaign Manager Morty is then swiftly tasered by a Secret Service Rick, causing him to be apprehended. Following their recent handling of the Mortytown Locos, Cop Morty takes Cop Rick to a club called The Creepy Morty, where he meets Big Morty, a drug-lord who presents Cop Rick and Cop Morty with money for their efforts. Cop Rick, having moral issues with this action, attempts to make an arrest of Big Morty, but causes a shootout in the club. During this shootout, Cop Morty tackles Big Morty to the ground, ready to kill. However, Cop Rick attempts to get Cop Morty to realise the right thing, knowing he is capable of doing so. Copy Morty responds emotionally, only to end Big Morty and cause Cop Rick to kill him. Cop Rick leaves the club, where he submits to the other police officers over the death of many Mortys in the club. Meanwhile, Rick J-22 negotiation for a working portal gun succeeds, causing the SWAT Team Ricks to deliver him a portal gun. However sceptical, Rick J-22 then awakens Simple Rick from his long unconscious state, sending him through the portal first, only to realise that the dimension the portal gun was set to was the Blender Dimension and Simple Rick's death. As he holds no leverage, the SWAT Team finally cut a hole in the door to rush in, only to be stopped by Rick D. Sanchez the Third, who sympathises with Rick J-22, letting him go free. However, as he is set free, a narrative voice appears again, showing that Rick J-22's attempted escape is just a replaying memory which the company is feeding off to create their new product. Lizard Morty, Glasses Morty, Slick Morty and Fat Morty all manage to get to the Wishing Portal, where they all throw something of value to them in return of a wish. Fat Morty throws in his panini maker, wishing for a million sandwiches. Lizard Morty throws in his surfer necklace, wishing for something better in return. Glasses Morty throws in a piece of technology, wishing for incest porn to be more mainstream. However, Slick Morty becomes sad and expresses his wishes for life to change for Mortys, ultimately throwing himself into the portal. It is then later revealed that the portal is part of a garbage dump. Meanwhile, Campaign Manager Morty is thrown into an airlock chamber by Secret Service Ricks, revealing to him that his assassination attempt failed, and that he will continue to become President of the Citadel. Campaign Manager Morty attempts to warn them that Politician Morty is not who he seems, but the Secret Service Ricks disregard him, sending him out into the vacuum of space. Cop Rick is shown in .a small interrogation room, ready to submit, when Council Members enter, telling him that he is free and none of his actions matter, due to the changes in parliament. Lizard Morty, Glasses Morty, and Fat Morty return to Morty School, only to find Teacher Rick to be locking the doors, revealing that no Ricks will be coming and that he is fired, due to changes in parliament. The trio believe that Slick Morty's wish came true, where now a new, different life is available for Mortys. Rick D. Sanchez the Third enters a room with the Brotherhood Counsel Ricks and the new President Morty. One member of the Counsel, Garment District Rick, then raises his opinion, stating that it does not matter who sits in the president's chair as the Counsel has and will always have control over the Citadel. President Morty responds to this by calling his guards to assassinate those who agreed with that Rick. President Morty then monologues of the changes in politics, about order , about brotherhood, and of power, only to reveal that now he can finally perform his actions. Sending the Rick Counsel into the airlock chamber and into space, the floating bodies of many ricks are shown, including Cop Morty, Big Morty, Detective Rick and lastly Campaign Manager Morty, shown next to the secret documents which reveal pictures of 'President Morty' being the alter ego of Evil Morty. In the post-credit scene, Rick C-137 and his Morty return from their Atlantis adventure, where they boast and recollect about their sexual interactions with the mermaids. Morty asks Rick if he is concerned at all about the Citadel's return, to which he confidently responds that such a place "will never have any bearing over their lives ever again". Characters Major Characters *Evil Morty *Campaign Manager Morty *Cop Morty *Cop Rick *Simple Rick *Rick Sanchez (J-22) *Fat Morty *Lizard Morty *Slick Morty *Glasses Morty Minor Characters *Rick Sanchez *Morty Smith *Rick Sanchez (K-22) *Morty Smith (K-22) *Beth Smith *Teacher Rick *Tall Morty (Slow Rick) *Cool Rick *Big Morty *Regional Manager Rick *Jessica (mentioned) *Jerry Smith (mentioned) *Cyclops Rick *Cyclops Morty *Facemask Morty *Investigator Rick *Businessman Ricks *Aqua Rick *Construction Worker Ricks *Squid Morty *Marty Morty *Policeman Rick *Headphones Rick *Croptop Morty *Luxury Rick *Rick D. Sanchez III *Crystal Morty *Trunk Morty *Alien Morty *Beret Morty *Facepaint Mortys *Marching Band Mortys *Simple Rick's Factory Worker Ricks *Morty Mart Manager Morty *Mortytown Locos *Juggling Rick *Rick Guilt Rick *Reverse Rick Outrage *Private Sector Rick *Retired General Rick *Cameraman Ricks *Adjudicator Rick *Security Guard Ricks *SWAT Team Ricks *Reporter Ricks *Reporter Mortys *Bartender Mortys *Waiter Mortys *Psychopath Morty *Mega Fruit Farmer Rick **Robot Dog *Body Guard Ricks *Plumber Rick *Black Rick *Baby Clone Rick *Cowboy Morty *Justin Roiland Morty *Caesar Flickerman Morty *Beard Morty *Short Shorts Morty *No Outline Morty *Head Flower Morty *Body Guard Mortys *Writer Rick *Stylist Rick *Turban Rick *Garment District Rick *Taxi Driver Rick *Bootleg Portal Chemist Rick *Bald Rick *Pink Insect Morty *Rick Sanchez (D716) *Rick Sanchez (D716-B) *Rick Sanchez (D716-C) *Wasted Morty *Secret Service Ricks Deaths *Cop Morty *Campaign Manager Morty *Investigator Rick *Slick Morty *Simple Rick *Big Morty *Rick D. Sanchez III *Garment District Rick *Brotherhood Counsel Ricks *A businessman Rick *Investigator Rick *Bald Rick Location * Replacement Dimension * Citadel of Ricks * Mortytown * Morty School * Simple Rick's Factory * Morty Mart * The Creepy Morty * Blender Dimension (mentioned) * E. Sanchez Heights (mentioned) * The Wishing Portal * Hard Rick Cafe * Zorpathian 9 (mentioned) Episode notes Trivia *In celebration of Season 3, Pocket Mortys' weekly updates will coincide with new episodes, including new avatars for players to collect. With the release of this episode came: TBA as avatars, and TBA to catch. *The original title for this episode was "Tales From the Citadel". *Beth appears only as a young child, Jerry is only mentioned, and Summer does not appear at all in this episode. *Interestingly, Rick J-22 is regarded as a "terrorist", whereas in the past, such characteristics were branded as a "terrorick". *Apparently Jessica seriously riled up during Picture Day. *All Ricks are shown to be alcoholics, and many possess the same belch as Rick C-137. *Citadel Morning News 5 is hosted and maintained by Ricks from the dimension 0716 and its alphabetical variations. *Beth is shown with a horse in a photo in Simple Rick's house. This may have influenced how she grew up to become a horse surgeon. *The latin on the classroom board of Morty School states "MOTTO AUTEM DIEM: ACTA NON VERBA", which translates to "MOTTO OF THE DAY: ACTIONS NOT WORDS". *There is a poster in the classroom of Morty School which says the word "Recycle" and show the recycle triangle symbol. Interestingly, in the center of that triangle is the face of a Morty. *During the episode, it is stated that the number of displaced Mortys are soaring, and the Rick satisfaction levels are plummeting. *The helmet which Rick J-22 and Simple Rick wear to relive their memories has a pink part on top, which possibly could be a time crystal in order to keep his mind set in one specific time. *The original purpose of the Citadel of Ricks was for Ricks to be free. Series continuity *Evil Morty returns from Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind. *It is revealed the Citadel of Ricks was rebuilt after it was destroyed in The Rickshank Rickdemption. *Simple Rick closely resembles a Rick seen in The Rickshank Rickdemption. *Mega Trees from the Pilot make an appearance. *The cracks on the ground surrounding the house can still be seen following the events from the episode "Ricksy Business". *On the wall of Psychopath Morty's room, there is the message 'Get Shwifty', a reference to the episode 'Get Schwifty'. Cultural references * The Cop Rick and Cop Morty storyline seems to be inspired by Training Day. * Teacher Rick resembles Severus Snape from the Harry Potter franchise. * The four Mortys could be a reference to Stand By Me. * In the bar scene, there is a Morty with a red vest, a short messy haircut, and jeans, referencing Marty from Back to the Future. * Evil Morty's debate speech bears similarities to Martin Luther King Jr.'s "I Have a Dream" speech.'' ** Also his line: "If I'd have to fear anything, I'd fear other people being afraid of fear, itself, but no, I'm not afraid." is a nod to Franklin D. Roosevelt's presidential inauguration speech. * Cafe Ricks is a reference to Starbucks. * While riding in the police car, music can be heard reminiscent of the title track from ''GTA: San Andreas. *Evil Morty's assasination attempt and resulting election victory resembles Bob Roberts. *Notification that the election was so close it almost led to recount might be reference to US 2000 Presidential Election and possibly the US 2016 Presidential Election. * Evil Morty's presidential campaign has some similarities to Donald Trump's presidential campaign ** Nobody believed that he can win and his presidential bid was at first considered a joke. ** He was an anti-establishment candidate who promised a change. ** He fired his campaign manager. *Next to Creepy Morty, there is a Morty who has very similar facial characteristics as Justin Roiland. *In the crowd of the election campaign, there is a Rick who has similar facial characteristics as Caesar Flickerman from the Hunger Games franchise. *Hard Rick Cafe is a reference to the popular franchise Hard Rock Cafe. Site Navigation Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Rick Episodes Category:Morty Episodes